


浩谦  《明与暗》

by QiSenforXue



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all 薛, all谦 - Freeform, 浩谦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiSenforXue/pseuds/QiSenforXue
Summary: 迟来的新年快乐地板play，车算是甜甜小情侣向⚠️设定两人都是单身
Relationships: 李荣浩/薛之谦
Kudos: 6





	浩谦  《明与暗》

**Author's Note:**

> rps向勿上升  
> 情节为文所设  
> 写浩谦就是因为我偏爱他俩的互动，于是自娱自乐一下  
> （剧情+轿车预警）

寂静的调音室里，薛之谦独自戴着耳机听歌。从室内的玻璃可以看见录音棚那些靠墙摆好的音乐器材，盖着黑布的电子琴旁有把没收起来的吉他，挂在架子上反着橙光。他盯着这把吉他出神，音乐一首首的过去才反应过来，自己从进屋已经呆坐了半个小时，外卖也忘了订。

这是跨年过后的第三天。助理和经纪人都放假了，他晚间闲来无事便跑到私人录音棚听听自己写的歌，算是消遣时间的一种。调音室被他布置的像个小客厅，宽大的灰色沙发，原木矮桌，小型运动器材，隔壁间还有床和浴室.....这是个能让他静下来想事的小家。薛之谦打开手机锁屏，看了眼时间正好八点，他打算今晚就住这儿了，前提是得先点个外卖。刚想去打开外卖软件，几条微信消息却弹出来，让他心跳一滞。

是李荣浩，十五分钟前发了第一条，“你在哪？我来找你”，现在连发了两条，“助理说你在录音棚，吃饭了吗？”，“先别走，我马上到”。  
薛之谦盯着消息，一下不知该回什么，他们上一次联系已经是两个月前了，对话框全是自己的道歉和询问，对方始终没有回复。薛之谦翻看了一会儿记录，突然有赶紧关灯走人的想法，但还是干巴巴的敲字回复，“在，没吃呢”。

他再次看向玻璃外的录音棚，那把挂着的深橙色吉他，上面有清晰的黑字签名。李荣浩送他这件生日礼物的时候，他们的关系还好的很。谁能想到没过几个星期，那通电话让一切都改变了。

敲门声终于响起，李荣浩比预计稍晚了些到，手里提着几盒饭菜几瓶酒，原来是去点吃的了。

“给。” 李荣浩把吃的递过去，进门换了双拖鞋。

“你怎么突然过来了？”  
薛之谦端着热腾腾的饭菜，在矮桌放好，眼神却跟着李荣浩走，直到他坐在垫子上准备拆塑料袋。

“过节刚闲下来，你这两天不也没活动了。”  
打开包装，香味飘了整个房间。薛之谦承认自己是很饿了，不再多问，先盘腿坐下开始吃。空隙间看到李荣浩开了瓶酒，仰头灌的有些快。

“哎，荣浩....”好不容易把几口饭咽下，薛之谦叫住喝酒的人，想问点什么又不知从何说起。

李荣浩看他瞧着自己的酒瓶揶揄，便从袋子里又拿出一瓶给他。  
“你少喝点，醉了怎么给你抬回去，待会助理该找我算账了。”

“我今晚就睡这里了，没关系，”薛之谦接过酒笑笑，也解渴般喝了半瓶，“你找我有什么事吗？”

对面人不答，却抬眼盯了他半晌，薛之谦被看的有脸红的趋势，赶忙避开目光吃饭，尴尬间又多饮了几口酒。

“没什么事，”李荣浩缓缓站起来，“我去你棚里看看啊。”

吃完饭后，薛之谦潦草收拾了一下，就坐在垫子上，听着棚里传来的吉他声。那或许是一首新创作的歌，调里的悲伤让薛之谦又想起之前的电话。那晚，他被起哄喝了很多酒，倒回家的床上后便拨通了号码。第二天醒来他已经不记得说了什么，看到李荣浩的微信，才知道自己大晚上把人吵醒表白，意料之中被拒绝了。

“我明天还有活动，你能不能别再说了？”

这是他给他发的最后一条消息。

薛之谦又开了一瓶酒，小半年没这么喝过，脑袋已经开始晕了，却还是固执的往下灌。他望着录音棚里弹吉他的身影，觉得今晚李荣浩穿的尖领衬衫极其好看，说话也比平常温柔了许多。可这些都与他无关。他有预感，今晚李荣浩不会给他个结果，委婉的也好，直戳了当的也好，都不会是什么回应。

或许是酒劲上来了，薛之谦无由来的感到一阵恼怒，咕咚咕咚把新开的酒也喝到快见底。既然他俩之间已经这样了，又何必拖来拖去呢，这几个月他煎熬的要命，现在见了面还不说清楚，又要等到什么时候？最后一口酒下肚，薛之谦抓着空瓶子，晕晕乎乎的进了录音棚。如果是在平常，他绝不会允许自己喝醉了进去糟蹋昂贵的器材。

李荣浩从写好的新歌一直弹到自创的摇滚练习曲，正想结个尾去找薛之谦聊聊，突然手臂被人用力一拽，几万的吉他差点儿磕地上砸坏。他扭头看过去，薛之谦脸红彤彤的瞪着自己，一看就是喝多了。

“李荣浩，你真的让人很难猜诶....从上次到现在，我的微信你回了几条？我们变了，因为我不该说那些话。这些日子下来我已经做好放弃的准备了，可是你呢，你怎么又来了？我是你开心就溜着玩的人吗？....你真的很讨厌。”

薛之谦趁醉意把憋了太久的话一股脑倒出来，这些半真半假的控诉让他刚说完就开始后悔，但他还是倔着脾气走了，坐回垫子上低头抠着空酒瓶，委屈的模样原形毕露。李荣浩走过来的时候他也没敢抬头，怕再看一眼就掉出泪来。

接着，他被圈入一个久违的怀抱。李荣浩同他坐下，磁性低哑的声音覆着他的耳朵。

“如果我说，我爱你，我们又该怎么办呢？”

李荣浩温柔的抚着薛之谦的背，感受到怀里人一阵颤栗，搂腰的手更紧了些。

“这些日子我才体会到夜夜失眠的痛苦。你应该知道吧，薛，人一失眠就开始胡思乱想。从二十几岁的事想到三十几岁，从我们刚开始合作的默契，到现在对彼此避而不谈。我很想你，没日没夜的想。不回消息只是让自己冷静，因为有些东西，我怕你我都承受不起。但最后，我还是更愿意和你一起走下去。”

被薛之谦埋着脸的肩膀渐渐湿润了，李荣浩试探性的去吻他的侧颈安抚，一次次吻下来后，不由得换上牙齿轻轻啃咬。两人呼吸加重间，李荣浩忽然意识到腿下还硌着酒瓶，想起身去扔，却被薛之谦紧紧抱着脖子不撒手。

“你别走....别走好不好” 薛之谦哽咽的声音闷在衬衣上，似乎以为他要就此离开而小声请求。

“刚刚还说讨厌我呢，现在就变卦了？”李荣浩只好把酒瓶先拽出来扔一边，捧起薛之谦湿漉漉的小脸让他看着自己，“不过也是，你那次电话光我喜欢你就说了不下十遍，怎么会讨厌呢。”

“我哪有？你别瞎说....”

脸红的反驳本就毫无气势，李荣浩瞧他还在装腔作势的凶人，忍不住吻了上去。唇舌纠缠在一起，本就不胜酒力的人肺活量也败下阵来，刚清醒点的脑子又被亲迷糊了。

几翻深吻过后，两人的衣裤都褪得差不多，就剩李荣浩那件薄衬衫还有些褶皱的挂在身上。  
薛之谦想帮他去解，却因被啃咬舔舐的乳头而呻吟出声，手指颤颤巍巍跟棉花似的，愣是一个扣子都解不开。李荣浩嫌他怼在胸口的手碍事，在桌底下捡了根数据线，绑住手腕按到头顶，居高临下的柔声问他：“宝贝儿，有润滑剂么？”

“润...？没有，我哪有这个呀。” 薛之谦羞的别过头去，又被李荣浩把脸掰回来。

“那就没办法了，舔吧。” 话音刚落，两根手指插进薛之谦微张的小嘴里，画着圈搅和起来，滋滋的水声听的薛之谦差点反悔不干，无奈受人压制，只能用一双杏眼瞪他。李荣浩勾唇轻笑了声，把已舔湿的手指拿出来，塞到穴口入了一个指节。

扩张的过程较为漫长，毕竟两人都没干过这种事，只能凭感觉进展下去。在塞到两根手指的时候，薛之谦已经耐不住性子，要李荣浩直接进来。

“荣浩...浩浩....我想要嘛~” 软糯的声音拉长了调子撒娇，臀瓣更是往李荣浩手里蹭。

“再等等，马上了。” 李荣浩自己本就忍得冒汗，腿间的东西也硬的难受，被薛之谦这么一闹，第三根手指深捅了进去，把穴口撑的泛白。转圈勾弄按揉着穴壁，薛之谦突然抬腰抖了几下，嘴里压不住的哼唧。

“我..嗯..别揉了...” 连语调都带喘，身子扭动的厉害，“要你进....嗯啊...！” 

李荣浩掰开薛之谦的双腿，挺腰把硬邦邦的性器一插到底，由于扩张做的还算到位，穴壁紧而热的包裹让李荣浩顾不上太多便横冲直撞，太过突然的深入快感使薛之谦憋不住喘叫，最后不得不狠咬着嘴唇才能收敛几分，嘤嘤呜呜的让李荣浩慢点。

“啊！呜....荣浩....哈啊...” 支离破碎的句子到了嘴边全是黏糊的呻吟，薛之谦被顶的双腿大开，一边的膝盖随着操弄幅度一下下磕着桌沿，疼又没法去挡，只能用绑着数据线的手腕子去戳李荣浩，后者意识到他腿磕红了，赶忙帮他揉揉，顺便换了个姿势。

李荣浩让薛之谦趴在几个垫子上，屁股一下翘高了许多，粉嫩的臀瓣间，被操出的丝丝淫水从穴口一直流到白皙而乖乖分开的大腿根上。李荣浩按住薛之谦的腰便插了进去，后入的姿势比原先还要深，直操动的薛之谦一上一下晃着身子。

“呜啊...哈..不要了嘛...呜...嗯啊...." 薛之谦含糊不清的求饶，被干的又熟又透，攥着地毯边的手指节泛白，乳头被毯面磨的挺立肿胀，腿软的直往前跌，可身后力度只增不减，反而有几下干的更密集更狠。他连叫也叫不出来，只好认真哭红了眼角，撅着屁股呜呜的喘。

“受不住了，嗯？” 李荣浩闻声收了力道，把啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的人捞上沙发躺好，解开绑线的手腕，看他一脸被欺负狠了的可怜样子，俯身去吻那湿漉漉的眼睛和红肿的嘴唇，“刚才瞪人的凶样怎么没了？”

嘴里虽调侃着，李荣浩还是安慰性的套弄薛之谦的性器，让他更好过点。薛之谦无力的软着身子，看刚才还把他操到没办法的人，现在又温柔的帮他舒服，不禁伸腿夹着李荣浩的腰，讨好的蹭他，“我们继续吧...”

“真的？我还挺怕把你操坏了。” 李荣浩握住那双作乱的腿，把大腿根按到薛之谦肚子上，对着穴口缓缓顶进去，九浅一深的抽插起来。

“没事....哈嗯...我比较耐...嗯..” 薛之谦沉浸在又一次席卷而来的快感中，大半句过去才意识到说错话了。

“你比较耐什么？”

“嗯啊！别...呜....哈啊！” 连续几下的顶弄像是要把他干进沙发垫。薛之谦扭着屁股想躲了，结果在边缘手撑了个空差点掉下去，被李荣浩及时按住，就着这个逃不掉的半悬空姿势一下下操动。薛之谦紧揽着李荣浩的脖子，在他耳边被操的喘叫甜腻，“呜啊...浩浩...我快....哈嗯....”

最后的几翻冲撞，让两人一齐泄了出来。

“宝贝儿，薛~ ”他揉着他软顺的头发低语道，“新年快乐。”

end


End file.
